


Repose

by Xephinetsa



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephinetsa/pseuds/Xephinetsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Freelancers living in a house together (+cats)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repose

CT poked her head through the door, giving the room beyond a quick glance before slipping out and trying the next one. She couldn't find Wash anywhere. He seemed to have just… _vanished_. She ran into York in the corridor and asked him if he'd seen Wash. "Not since this morning," he replied casually, despite the worry now creasing her brow. "Have you checked the—"  
"—Yes, and he's not there. I've almost finished combing the entire building."  
York chuckled. "What?" she snapped. "What's funny about that?"  
He snickered some more then composed himself. "It's just, you know, I've always thought the phrase 'combing a building' was funny. It's not like you go around stroking the walls with a comb."  
CT sighed. "Sorry," he added. "Hope you find him." He moved past her and continued on his way, disappearing around a corner. She proceeded to complete her search, but Wash was nowhere to be found.

She stopped in the kitchen and poured some orange juice into a glass, but found she didn't feel like drinking it anyway. "Where are you?" she whispered, receiving no reply. Even the fridge was silent; usually it made a soft humming noise, but all she could hear was the muffled sound of York and Carolina talking in the next room. She left the kitchen, the full glass of orange juice remaining untouched. She decided she'd crash on the couch, wait for Wash to return from… wherever he was, maybe read one of his manuals so when he came back he'd be confused and ask her why. When she made it back to the living room, there was Wash, sitting on the couch with a cat on his lap, gently stroking its soft grey fur. "Where have you been?" she asked him, her tone sharper than she intended. He looked up and smiled, that half smile that she loved, and patted the space beside him. She wanted to act annoyed, to refuse to sit, but she didn't. She curled up next to him and snuggled closer, closing her eyes. "Where have you been?" she asked again, her voice softer this time. He stroked her hair and put his arm around her, drawing her closer. "I was getting some fresh air, that's all. My head was kind of… _full_."  
CT looked up at him, concerned, but he simply kissed her forehead and reassured her that he was fine. She closed her eyes once more and breathed deeply, enjoying the comfort she always felt with him.

The cat meowed; displeased that CT was getting more attention from Wash than it was. Wash laughed softly and scratched it under the chin, earning a very loud and content purring sound. "Jealous, are you?" he joked, tenderly fondling its ears. It circled around twice, and then settled back down again, rubbing its face on his leg. They stayed like that for some time, Wash, CT and the cat, before drifting off to sleep, where the nightmares lurked in his head.


End file.
